The World Behind The Lie
by Kyo Kaulitz
Summary: BIll's went out for a Smoke and found something he would have never thought, Lance. They fall in love and no the pressure is on to come out of the closet to the press or keep it a secert as their love goes on. Bill/Occ. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bill stepped outside the bar and took a cigarette out and placed it in his mouth. He took his lighter and lit it. Bill inhaled, blew out the smoke and looked around. He was in Berlin for the night. So him and Tom went out to a bar for the night. Bill stepped out for some air and a smoke. He quickly turned his head as he heard a crashing sound.

"Hello?" He asked as he slowly walked towards an ally.

He kept walling into the ally. He jumped when he saw a cat run out. He let out a sigh of relief thinking it was the cat that made the sound. He started walking away until he heard another crash. He turned back around when the next thing was a moan. Within a flat second, Bill went looking for the sound. When he found the source of the sound, he panicked. There lied a young man covered in blood. A puddle of blood came from his head.

Bill put out his cigarette and slowly turned him over. The whole right side of his face was covered in blood, lip busted, and a bit of blood on his shirt. Bill checked to see if he was breathing. It was short and shallow. Bill pulled out his phone and quickly called 911.

"911. What's your emerancy?" The operator asked.

"Ello. I just found a man lying in an alleyway covered in blood and his breathing is short." Bill said quickly.

"Sir please calm down. Where are you at?" She asked.

"I'm outside Verbrannt. It's a bar." Bill said.

"Alright. We'll send someone out for you." She said.

"Ok. I'll stay here." And Bill hung up and called Tom.

"Billy. Where are you?" Tom asked with a slur.

"I'm outside. I found someone hurt out here. I'm going to go the hospital with him." Bill said.

"Really? Alright. I'll come et you when you're done there." Tom said.

"Tom, you're drunk. I'll get a cab." Bill said.

"Ok…"

"And please get a cab to go home." Bill said.

"Ok." And Tom hung up.

Bill put his phone up and looked at the guy. He brushed his black hair out of his face and just sat there with him. Bill looked up when he heard the sirens and saw the lights. The ambulance came shortly after. Paramedics came out and took the guy from Bill.

"Sir, how long ago did you find him here?" They asked Bill.

"Around 15 minutes ago maybe." Bill said.

"Do you see what happen or hear?" They asked.

"No! I came out for a smoke and found him. Can I ride with him?" Bill asked.

"Yeah." They said as they put the boy on the stretcher. They took him into the ambulance and Bill got in with him.

Bill sat in the waiting room texting his mother on his phone.

[u]So why are you at the hospital again?[/u]

[i]because I feel a bit responsible for they guy I found[/i]

[u]Do you know his name?[/u]

[i]Lance[/i]

[u]Lance what?[/u]

[i]idk. They didn't tell me.[/i]

[u]alright[/u]

Bill put his phone in his pocket and rested his head in his hand. He closed his eyes and waited. It was a half an hour later when a nurse came over to him. She shook his leg gently. Bill open his eyes and looked at the nurse.

"He's in his room waiting. But he's asleep. You can go see him now if you want." She said.

"Alright. Thank you. What room?" Bill asked.

"454." She said.

Bill got up and started walking towards the room. He was a bit surprise no one noticed that he was Bill Kaulitz, the lead singer of Tokio Hotel. He came to the room and looked at Lance. He was asleep. They had clean his face up and Bill could see there was a black eye as well. Bill walked over and sat down. Bill brushed the hair out of Lance's face again.

"Why were you laying in the alley bleeding?" Bill muttered. Lance turned his head and moaned. Bill just watched and Lance slowly opened his eyes. He turned to head towards Bill. Bill couldn't help but to stare into his soft yet cold blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Bill. I found you in the alley." Bill said.

"Oh. I thought I was being left for dead." Lance said.

"Why were you left for dead in the alley?" Bill asked.

"Some guys attacked me and left me there."

"Was there a reason why they attacked you?"

"…I'm gay." Bill just looked at him a bit shocked.

"Really?" He asked. Lance had to smirk a bit.

"Yeah. Why? Are you gay?" He asked.

"No! I'm not gay! I'm straight. So it was a hate crime?" Bill asked.

"Basically yeah." Lance said. Lance just looked at him.

"Damn you're beautiful. And I'm not hitting on you. Just completing you." Lance said. Bill blushed slighty.

"Um…thanks….You have any family that they can called to tell that you're here?" Bill asked.

"No. They disown me after I came out." Lance said.

"Oh. I'm sorry…Maybe I can come and visit you since you don't have anyone to come and visit." Bill said. Lance smiled slightly.

"Thanks. That'll help make my day." Lance said. Bill smiled a bit.

"Good. I can come back tomorrow if you don't mind." Bill said.

"Yeah. Come whenever unless I have to use the bathroom. Then you'll have to wait." Lance said. Bill chuckled.

"Alright." He got up. "I'll be back tomorrow." He said.

"See you then." Lance said as Bill started to walk away.

Bill got out and flagged a cab down. Once the cab slowed down, Bill got in and told him to drive off. Bill leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He started to think why he couldn't help blushing around him or stare into his eyes. Bill placed his hands over his eyes and thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bill put on his shirt and looked in the mirror. He fixed it and saw Tom standing in the door way. He turned and looked at him.

"What do you want?" Bill asked.

"I'm wondering where you're going and why you're trying to make yourself look good." Tom said. Bill sighed as he put a jacket on.

"Remember when we were at the bar and I called you about going to the hospital with a guy?" Bill asked.

"Vaguely. Why?" Tom asked.

"I'm going to see him. He doesn't have any family that'll come see him and he's new here so no friends." Bill said.

"SO you're being the good guy and visiting him so he knows someone cares." Tom asked.

"Yeah." Bill said as he zipped his jacket some.

"Well they way you're worrying about the way your dressing, it'll make it look like you're going on a date with him." Tom said with a smirk. Bill looked at him.

"I'm not gay Tom! We've been over this many times. I've said to on TV even with the rumors going on that I don't like guys!" He said.

"I know. I know. Can't I pick on you?" Tom asked.

"Not like that." Bill said as he grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet.

"You're taking one of your bags?" Tom asked as Bill walked out of his room.

"No. I really don't have anything to take with me beside my phone, wallet, and keys." Bill said as Tom followed him.

"How often are you going to visit him?" Tom asked.

"As much as I can." Bill said opening the door.

"Alright. Be safe." Tom said as Bill left.

Bill came Lance's room and saw he was eating. He gently knocked on the door and Lance looked at him with a spoonful of pudding in his mouth. He smiled sheepishly.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Bill asked as Lance took the spoon out of his mouth.

"Sort of." He said as Bill walked into the room.

"Sorry. How you feeling today?" Bill asked as he took a seat.

"A bit better. They want to keep me in here for a couple of days." Lance said, Bill nodded his head.

"To at least to see if there is a change. They said you had a contusion." Bill said.

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be at work around this time? Or are you using your lunch break to see me?" Lance said. Bill had to think.

"I'm resting from work. On break actually." Bill said.

"Oh. What do you do for a living?" Lance asked as he ate another spoonful of pudding.

"I work in music." Bill said.

"Oo! Producer or are you in a band?"

"Kinda of both."

"What do you do in your band?"

"I sing. And write the songs with my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"A Twin brother actually." Lance smiled at that as he looked at his food,

"IT must be nice having a brother. Epically a twin brother. Are you two fraternal or identical?" He said as he looked at Bill.

"Identical. But some people couldn't tell that now. We have different taste in fashion and we don't look like each other that much like when we were younger."

"Really? So you're the Scene twin and he's the jock?" Lance asked. Bill looked at him.

"Scene?" He asked.

"It's a subculture of Emo but they more fashionable and focus on music."

"Oh! Ok and Tom's not a jock. He's more into the urban fashion." Bill said.

"Ok." Lance said.

"So what you're job?" Bill asked since Lance asked him about his.

"I work in fashion actually. More in the make-up and hair department." Lance said.

"Really? Where do you work?" Bill asked.

"No where. I kind of just moved here. I don't have a job yet." Lance said.

"Hm…" Then Bill thought of something. "You could possibly work for my band. I sometimes need help with my hair and make-up." Bill said. Lance looked a him and smiled.

"Really? That'll be great!" He said. Bill smiled.

"I'll talk to David about it and see what he's says." Bill said.

"Alright. I can show you my portfolio later of all the hair and make-up I've done in the past." He said.

"Ok. We can set-up an appoiment for that later." Bill said.

"Great." Lance said with a smile.

Bill stared at his smile. He was told his as beautiful but this boy had one that had to be more beautiful then his. Bill couldn't help but to stare. After he blink he stopped and looked at Lance. He had no clue what was wrong with him. The other day when he visited and today, he had stared at some feature of him. Yesterday was his eyes and today his smile. Bill rubbed his forehead a bit.

"You ok?" Lance asked noticing Bill rubbing his forehead.

"Uh? Oh yeah. I just have a slight headache." Bill said.

"Ok." Lance said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bill and Tom parked the car and got out. Bill had convince Tom to come with him to pick up Lance. Tom looked at him. He believe Bill had to have a thing for Lance. Everyday Bill went to see him and he always came home with a smile on his face. But Bill denied it and Tom dropped for his brother. They came to Lance's room and saw him getting dressed.

"Hello." Bill said as they came in. Lance looked over at them and smiled.

"Hey. This must be your brother Tom." Lance said walking over to Tom and held his hand out. Tom gave a smile and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Lance." Tom said.

"Same here." Lance said.

"You have everything you need?" Bill asked. Lance held up his backpack.

"Yeah." He said.

"Shall we go then?" Tom asked.

"Yep." Lance said.

"Let's go." Bill said as he started walking out the door. Tom and Lance followed Bill. Tom looked at Bill.

"So you know where he lives?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. He gave me the address the other day." Bill said.

"Alright. Just wanted to make sure." He said. They got to the car and all got in.

"So, Bill told you play the guitar." Lance said to Tom trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah. Started playing when I was 7." Tom said.

"Nice. Where you self-taught or not?" Lance asked.

"Our step-father taught me. He was our biggest influence." Tom said.

"Cool." Lance didn't know how to keep a conversation going with Tom but easily could do it with Bill. He started to think Tom didn't like him or so. Bill looked in the mirror at Lance.

"Lance, we'll be meeting with David about you working with us." He said. Lance smiled.

"Awesome. When?"

"Tomorrow at noon. You know the reasrunt Wolfgang's?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there are noon." He said.

"Great." Bill said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bill and David sat n the resrant waiting for Lance to show up. Bill kept fidgeting with his hair. David looked at Bill arched an eyebrow. He has never seen Bill act like this before. Was there something special about this guy? They looked over and saw Lance at the host stand talking to him. He wore a black and blue plaid button up and tight black skinny jeans. He wore a blue beanie on his head. David pointed over towards him.

"Is that him?" David asked. Bill smiled a bit.

"Yeah. Lance!" Bill called out. Lance looked over and smiled. He started walking over to them. Both Bill and David stood up.

"Hello. I'm David Jost." David said holding his hand out.

"I'm Lance." He said shaking his hand.

"You have a last name?" David asked.

"I do but since I'm a black sheep, I don't use it." Lance said as they all sat down.

"Ah. Alright then. Bill told me you are job hunting and a hair stylist and make-up artist." David said.

"Yeah. I brought my portfolio with me." He said pulling out a binder. He handed it to them. David took it and looked through it. Bill looked over at it. They were both impress.

"Wow. You're really good." David said.

"Thanks. I started in high school then went to college for it. So I have 8 years of experience." Lance said.

"Impressive." Bill said as he smiled.

"So do I have the job?" He asked.

"Yeah. You and Bill can work looks his next photoshoot." David said. Lance smiled.

"Great! When is it?" Lance asked.

"In four days." Bill said.

"Is there anyway I can see the outfits that you're wearing?"

"Yeah. I can get the pictures for you. I'll give them to Bill and he'll give them to you." David said.

"Thank you." Lance said.

Bill walked though the door and looked at Tom. He was sitting on the couch with the TV on and playing chords on his guitar. He looked over at Bill.

"How did it go?" He asked as Bill put his keys up.

"Great. Lance is now my new make-up artist." He said.

"Good…Bill, why are you doing all these things for Lance? You saved his life, visited him everyday and got him a job." Tom said. Bill looked at him.

"He needed a job and his family-."

"Shuns him. I know that but a normal person would have stopped at the visiting but you took it to the next level. Bill, answer me honestly. Are you in love with Lance?" Tom said. Bill looked at him.

"…"

"Bill, answer me now. Are you in love with Lance?"

"…I don't know. Everytime I'm near him, I'm smiling and staring at him. Tom, I'm so confused." Bill came and sat down beside him. He put his head in his hands. Tom put a hand on his brother's back.

"Bill…It's ok." He said. Bill looked at him

"Tom, I don't know what to do." Bill said.

"I know. Just know this, if you're gay, your gay. You're still my little brother and I love you still." Tom said. Bill smiled a bit.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." Tom said as he gave Bill a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bill walked into the photoshoot as he looked at his phone. He put his phone back into his bag as he looked up. One of the photographers came over to him. Bill put his glasses on his head and looked at him.

"Bill Kaulitz?" He asked.

"Yes." Bill said as they shook hands.

"Good. Alright, let's get you ready." He said.

"Alright. Is my make-up artist here?" Bill asked wondering if Lance was or not. The photographer nodded his head.

"Yes. He's in your dressing room. It's straight back." He said.

"Alright. Thank you." Bill said with a smile heading back.

He headed towards the dressing room and opened the door. He watched Lance set everything up. His ass was up in the air as he got things out of a bag. Bill tilted his head a bit to the sighed and stared. He slowly knocked on the door and Lance looked between his legs at Bill.

"Oh, Hello." He said.

"Hey." He said as Lance stood up.

"Did you just get here?" Lance asked.

"Yeah." Bill said.

"Alright. Just change into your clothes and then I'll put the make-up on." Lance said.

"Sure." Bill said as he walked over to the clothing rack. He took off his jacket and shirt. Lance headed to the door.

"I'll step put while you change." He said not being able to keep his eyes off of Bill. Bill turned his head at him.

"You don't have to." Bill said grabbed the shirt and put it on. It was a sleek purple silk button up. Lance smiled a bit.

"Alright." He said as Bill took his pants off and put on a pair of white pants. He grabbed the shoes and put them on. He put on the vest and grabbed the tie. Bill had no clue how to put it on. He looked over at Lance.

"You know how to tie a tie?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll do it." Lance said as he walked over to Bill.

He started to tie the tie. His eyes glanced up at Bill every other second. And Bill did the same. When he finished, he looked up a Bill not liking the fact Bill was a bit taller then him. He gently placed his hand on Bill's face and ran his fingers along his cheekbone.

"You're jaw line is flawless." He said. Bill blushed.

"Thanks." He said. Lance smiled and ran his finger along Bill's lip.

"And your lips are so…I cant explain it." Lance said.

"How so?"

"I-I-I don't know." Lance said.

"So…You want to see them better?" Bill leaned in a bit. Lance smiled a bit.

"Sure." He said.

Bill leaned in closer and kissed Lance gently on the lips. The two closed their eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Lance slowly slid his fingers into Bill's hair and didn't care that he was messing it up. They broke the kiss after a few seconds and looked at each other.

"I-I-I-I should get your make-up done." Lance said. Bill nodded his head fast.

"Yeah." He said as he headed to his seat.

Lance went over to his make-up but was caught off-guard when Bill came over and shoved him up against the wall. He placed his hand on his face and kissed him once again. Lance wrapped his arms around his neck. Bill's hand slowly went down to Lance's hip and made it's way behind him. They broke the kiss again and Lance smiled.

"That was your first time kissing a guy wasn't it?" Lance asked.

"Yeah. And I wasn't gay either until…now." Bill said. Lance stroked Bill's face.

"It's ok." Lance said. Bill nodded his head.

"Alright. I need to do the photoshoot." Bill said.

"Yeah. Now take a sit." He said. Bill smiled.

"Alright." Bill said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bill drove all the way back home with a smile on his face. He in a way now had a boyfriend. He was happy. Then it hit him. The media. He couldn't let this out one bit. He knew he and the band could be ruin within seconds. He ran his hand through his hair. He came to the house and parked. He grabbed his bag and headed back to the apartment. Quickly, he got inside and closed the door.

"Hey Bill." He heard Georg's voice. He turned his head and saw Georg, Tom, and Gustav sitting at the table playing cards.

"Hi Georg…Why are you three playing poker? You never play poker." Bill said walking over to them.

"Is there something wrong with playing poker?" Gustav asked.

"Nothing…You guys want to know about the photoshoot don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah." They all said as once. Bill sighed and sat down.

"So tell us about your gay lover." Gustav said. Bill looked at Tom.

"I ahd to tell them so hush but tell us." Tom said. Bill sighed again.

"We kissed." He said. They stared at Bill. "…Twice."

"Oh my god. Does this mean you two are…dating?" Georg asked.

"Yeah…" Bill said.

"He's now officially out of the closet." Tom said. "And you need to tell mom." He looked at his brother.

"Yeah. And she'll probably want to met him." Bill said.

"Yep. So are you going to come out to the press?" Georg asked.

"Not yet. I don't know how to anyways. It's going to be hard to come out to mom anyways." Bill said. Tom handed him the phone.

"Tell her now. I got to hear this." He said with a smirk.

"You're a douche bag. You know that right?" Bill said.

"Yeah but I'm your brother. I have the right to." Tom said. Bill flipped him off as he dialed their mother's number.

"You want it on speaker as well?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Tom said. "So Georg and Gustav can hear." Tom said. Bill turned the speaker on as they heard the ringing. After a couple of rings, theiri mother answered.

"Ello?" Simone said.

"Hi mom." Bill said.

"Hi Bill. How are you doing?" She asked.

"Ok. I have something to tell you?." He said.

"Really? Is it about that little gay boy Lance?" Bill looked at Tom.

"YOU TOLD HER?" He said.

"BILL! Don't yell at your brother and yes he did. He was worried about the whole situation with you taking care of him like you are." Simone said.

"Wait…You didn't tell her what we're talking about before I called her?" Bill asked.

"No. You can tell her that." Tom said.

"Tell me what?" Simone asked. Bill sighed again.

"Mom…I'm gay. And Lance is my boyfriend." Bill said as he bit his bottom lip.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok." The four of them were shocked at the reply.

"Are you even shocked about this?" Tom asked.

"Not really. I sometimes have question Bill. So I was going to wait and let him tell me if he was or not." Simone said. Bill just sat there. He knew what was next.

"When do you want to meet him?" Bill asked.

"Next week?" Simone asked.

"Alright. Here or at home?" Bill asked.

"How about at my place? I can cook!" Simone said.

"Alright. I'll see you next week then." Bill said.

"Alright. I love the four of you." Simone said.

"Bye!" the four said at once as Bill hung up. He put his head on the table.

"You're an evil brother." He said to Tom.

"Yeah but you love me." Tom said.

"I question that." Bill said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bill set the table as Gordon and Simone cooked dinner. Bill looked over at Tom who was watching TV.

"Tom, you could be helping." Bill said. Tom looked at him.

"I could but it's not my boyfriend coming over." Tom said. Bill just looked at him. He grabbed the apple that as at the table and threw it at Tom's head. Tom grabbed his head and looked at bill. He picked up the apple.

"You dickhead." He said as he threw it back at him. Bill ducked and the apple it the wall and splatter all over the wall. Simone looked at the two.

"What are you two doing? Tom clean it up now!" Simone snapped.

"But Bill threw it first." Tom said,

"Don't you but me and you haven't done anything the whole day." Simone said.

"But-." Simone glared at him. Bill smirked.

"Fine." Tom said as he went over to clean it. Bill smiled.

"And don't think you're not in trouble either. You two might be 20 but you're both in my house. Bill, you're cleaning dishes." Simone said.

"Alright." Bill said as he finished setting up the dinner table. As Tom finished cleaning p the apple, there was a knock at the door. He looked out the window.

"Bill, your boyfriend is here." Tom said. Bill smiled and went over to the door and opened it. HE smiled at Lance.

"Hey." He said as he stepped aside letting Lance in. Lance came inside and gave Bill a kiss.

"Hey babe." He said as Bill kissed him back.

'Yeck." Tom said. Bill looked to see how close he was. Seeing he was close, he kicked Tom in the shin.

"OW! What was that for?" Tom asked grabbing his shin.

"DO I go yeck every time I see you making out with a girl?" Bill asked.

"That's different!" Tom said.

"You two stop it!" Simone said.

"Yes ma'am." They both said. Lance smiled and wrapped his arms around Bill. Simone came over and held out her hand.

"I'm Simone, Bill's mother and that's Gordon, his step-father." She said. Lance shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He said.

"Same here. We made Vegetarian Lasagna cause of course Bill and Tom being Vegetarians. Is that okay?" She said.

"Yeah even though Bill needs meat on his bones." Lance said pinching Bill's waist.

"Stop that." Bill said taking Lance's fingers off his waist.

"I'm sorry dear." Lance said giving Bill a kiss which cause Bill to smile. Simone and Gordon smiled. Simone put her hands on his face.

"It's odd having a gay son but it's nice seeing you happy." Simone said.

"Thank you." Bill said.

"Your welcome. Now let's eat." She said.

"Alright. Come on Lance." Bill said heading to the table. Tom and Gordon sat down with Simone. Bill pulled the chair out for Lance and he sat down.

"Thank you." Lance said.

"You're welcome." Bill said as he sat down. Gordon started passing around the lasagna.

"So Lance, where did you move from? Bill told us you have just moved here." Gordon asked.

"Munich." Lance said.

"Really? Why do you move from there to here?" Simone asked.

"Because of my parents and I wanted to start anew." He said

"Why because of your parents?" Simone asked.

"Me being gay. I wish they were like you two. You're accpeting Bill being gay and love him still. Mine were the hardcore Christian people." Lance said

"That had to suck." Tom said.

"It did." Lance said.

"Well you'll always be welcome here Lance. Even after you and Bill break up." Simone said with a smile. Lance returned the smile.

"Thank you." He said.

"Ok I have to ask. Who's on Tom and Who's on Bottom?" He asked as Bill started to eat. He stopped and started to choke a bit as Lance turned red. Lance patted on his back as Bill swallow.

"Gordon! No!" Bill said with an embarrassing look on his face. Tom started to snickered.

"What? It's a reasonable question to ask." Gordon said.

"Still! You don't need to know anyways." Bill said.

"I say Lance is bottom and Bill's Top." Tom said.

"TOM! Shut up!" Bill said.

"Let's change the topic please. I don't want to know my sons' sex life.' Simone said.  
"Thank you mom." Bill said.

"Alright." Tom and Gordon said. Bill shook his head. Lance sat there quietly and ate his food.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tom sat on the couch watchng TV. He watched Bill come out and grabbed his keys.

"I'm going out." He said.

"Alright." Tom said. Bill looked at his older brother. He noticed he had been acting weird.

"Tom…You ok?" Bill asked. Tom looked at him.

"Yeah."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are Tom. I know when you lie." Bill said walking over to him. "What's wrong?" Tom stood up and looked at him.

"What wrong Bill? You want to know what's wrong."

"Yes. I do." Bill said wanting to know how his brother felt.

"Alright. I'll tell you. You being gay." Tom said

"What's wrong with me being gay?"

"Everything! I hate watching you and Lance make-out. It's not normal." Tom said

"Yeah it's not normal. My life is no longer normal. You know that."

"My life isn't go to normal now. Did you think about that?" Tom asked.

"Yes I did. I came out to you first Tom. I knew you are the one person I can tell anything to! So now me being gay is a problem?"

"To a degree yes."

"Then why is a problem?" Bill asked.

"Because it won't be the same." Tom said.

"What won't be the same?"

"Our relationship as brothers. It'll be odd. How am I'm suppose to explain to girls that I bring over when they see you making-out with Lance?"

"Simple. You'll go 'Oh I'm sorry about this. My brother's gay.' It's no that hard Tom." Bill said.

"You don't understand how it is for me." Tom said as he walked away. Bill closed his eyes and sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lance finished cooking the dinner for him and Bill. He had a smile on his face as eh cooked. There was a knock on the door and within a heartbeat, Lance ran to the door. He opened it and smiled.

"Hey Bil-What are you doing here?" Lance asked.

IT wasn't Bill, it was his father. He walked in. He looked almost exactly like Lance. His hair was combed back and he wore a suit. He looked around as Lance closed the door.

"Are you going to ignore my question?" Lance asked.

"No. Just taking a look around." He said.

"Then answer my question, why are you here?" Lance asked.

"Your mother wanted me to check on you." He said.

"And yet you guys disown me. Why do you want to know how I'm doing?"

"We heard about the accident. You're still on our insurance so they called us for the claim." His father looked at him.

"So you only came cause I costed you money?" Lance said.

"No. Your mother wanted to know how you are doing while I was here on business." He said.

"I'm doing fine. I'm going to have dinner with my boyfriend. Now get out." Lance said as Bill came up to the door.

"You want me to leave?" Bill asked. Lance looked at Bill.

"No. No. No. Come in. Bill, this is my dad. Dad this is Bill." Lance said. Lance's father walked over to Bill and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"You too." Bill said.

"Well Lance…Bye." His father walked out and Lance closed the door. Bill looked at Lance.

"I though they didn't talk to you." Bill said.

"They don't. He only came cause of the fact I'm still on their insurance." Lance said.

"Oh. Now how about we have dinner?" Bill wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and kissed him. Lance smiled.

"Alright. I made fajits with steak but yours is all veggies. The steak's for me." He kissed Bill. "I need the meet." He said.

"Alright." Bill said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bill sat on the couch with Lance's head on his lap. He gently ran his fingers through his hair. Lane closed his eyes and smiled, liking the feeling. Bill smiled at the sight. He leaned down and kissed Lance. Lance smiled.

"I like that." He said.

"I know." Bill said. Lance opened his eyes. He brought a hand up to Bill's face and stroke it.

"I love you." He said. Bill smiled,

"I love you too." Bill said.

Bill took a hold of Lance's hand and kissed it gently. Lance sat up and mounted himself over Bill's lap. He then leaned in and started kissing Bill. A smiled came across Bill's face as they kiss. He brought his lips down and started kissing Lance's neck. Lance closed his eyes and moaned. Bill stopped and looked up at Lance. Lance looked down.

"Shall we go to the bedroom?" He asked.

"Um…sure?" Bill asked rather confused.

Lance smiled and got off of Bill. He pulled him up and led him to the bedroom. Lance got on the bed and Bill smirked. He mounted Lance and started to kiss him more. Lance unbutton Bill's shirt and he took it off. Bill looked down at him.

"So can we?" He asked. Bill grew confused again.

"What?" He asked.

"Have sex." Lance said. Bill stared at him.

"Well…um this is going to sound odd but…how are we suppose to have sex?" Bill asked. Lance giggled.

"It's like having sex with a women but you take little Bill goes into my butt." Lance said. Bill's eyes widen.

"WHAT?" He asked.

"Yeah. Or would you want me to take Little Lance and go into your butt?" Lance asked. Bill put his hands over his butt.

"That has to hurt!" He said.

"It does the first few times but you get use to it." Lance said.

"Still." Bill said.

"I know. But can we please?" Lance begged.

"I don't know…" Bill said. He looked at Lance who was giving him a puppy dog pout.

"Please Bill? You're the Top." He said. Bill sighed.

"…Alright." Bill said as he kissed Lance again. Lance smiled as he took off his shirt.

Bill lied in the bed with Lance cuddled into his arm. Bill inhaled Lance's scent and smiled. Lance kissed Bill's chest and looked up at him.

"See? Was it that bad?" He asked.

"It was a bit uncomfable." Bill said.

"I know. But we'll get the lube next time." Lance said.

"Alright." Bill said burring his face into Lance's neck.

"Are you sleepy?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Bill said.

"You can go to sleep." Lance said.

"But I have to get home." Bill said.

"No you don't. I know your schelde since I do work for you." Lance said.

"Ok. I love you." Bill kissed his jawline. Lance smiled.

"I love you too." Lance said as he return the kiss. He watched Bill closed his eyes and fall asleep. Lance closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
